guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marga Coast
The Marga Coast is an explorable area in Kourna. It is, for the most part, a large desert of red rocks. There is, however, a beach to the south, and what looks like a recently dried-up river to the northwest. The army maintains a garrison in this area, overlooking a gorge. Part of the reason for its existance seems to be maintaining control over the village of Ronjok, located in the northeast of the Coast. Exits Towns and Outposts * Yohlon Haven (south-east) * Sunspear Sanctuary (north-east) * Dajkah Inlet (north-west) * Nundu Bay (south-west) Explorable areas * Arkjok Ward (east) Points of Interest * God's statue ** South east: Statue of Dwayna (outside Yohlon Haven) - Insect Hunt ** East: Statue of Grenth (outside Arkjok Ward) - Kournan Bounty ** South of center: Statue of Grenth - Skale Hunt ** North of center: Statue of Grenth - Insect Hunt ** North east: Statue of Melandru (outside Sunspear Sanctuary) - Kournan Bounty ** North west: Statue of Melandru (outside Dajkah Inlet) - Plant Hunt ** South west: Statue of Balthazar (outside Nundu Bay) - Plant Hunt * Ronjok * An unnamed Kournan garrison. Creatures NPCs *Collectors: ** 15 Tohsedi *Merchants and Traders: ** 20 Lormeh (Artisan) ** 20 Shanka (Rune Trader) ** 20 Judila (Merchant) ** 20 Hahbe (Weaponsmith) *Various: ** 5 Cow ** 10 Dreamer Hahla ** 10 Guardsman Bahsi ** 10 Herdsman Mehnosi ** 10 Herdsman Zekanu ** 10 Janeera ** 10 Wandering Priest ** 15 Chuno ** 16 Shifty Lem ** 20 Elder Jonah ** 10 Dzawan (only during Building the Base: The Interrogation) ** 20 Benera (only during Building the Base: The Interrogation) ** 20 Kethur (only during Building the Base: The Interrogation) ** 20 Megundeh (only during Building the Base: The Interrogation) ** 20 Nerashi (only during Building the Base: The Interrogation) ** 22 Toma (after completing Drake in a Cage) Monsters Humans *Corsairs ** 21 (26) Corsair Weapons Master ** 22 (26) Corsair Lieutenant ** 22 (26) Corsair Doctor ** 21 (26) Corsair Torturer ** 22 (26) Corsair Mind Reader ** 21 (26) Corsair Wind Master ** 23 (26) Corsair Admiral ** 22 (26) Corsair Grappler *Kournans ** 20 (26) Kournan Guard (axe wielder, sword wielder) ** 20 (26) Kournan Bowman ** 20 (26) Kournan Spotter ** 20 (26) Kournan Priest ** 20 (26) Kournan Oppressor ** 20 (26) Kournan Seer ** 20 (26) Kournan Scribe ** 20 (26) Kournan Phalanx ** 24 (26) Kournan Field Commander ** 20 (26) Kournan Zealot Demons * 28 Infectious Nightmare (only during Melonni's Meditations) *Torment creatures ** 28 Blade of Corruption (only during Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger) ** 28 Arm of Insanity (only during Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger) ** 28 Word of Madness (only during Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger) ** 28 Herald of Nightmares (only during Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger) Mandragors * 22 Corrupted Nature (Warrior) (only during Melonni's Meditations) * 22 Mandragor Slither (only during Insatiable Appetite) * 22 Corrupted Nature (Necromancer) (only during Melonni's Meditations) * 22 Mandragor Imp (only during Insatiable Appetite) * 22 Corrupted Nature (Elementalist) (only during Melonni's Meditations) * 22 Stoneflesh Mandragor (only during Insatiable Appetite) Insects * 16, 20 (25, 26) Bladed Veldt Termite * 20 (26) Veldt Nephila * 20 (26) Veldt Beetle Queen * 20 (26) Veldt Beetle Lance Plants * 20 (26) Mirage Iboga * 23 (26) Stormforce Jacaranda * 20 (26) Murmuring Thornbrush Skales * 20 (26) Ridgeback Kuskale * 21 (26) Kuskale Blighter * 21 (26) Frigid Kuskale * 20 (26) Kuskale Lasher Bosses * 24 (30) Chor the Bladed (Insect): Cleave * 26 (30) Admiral Chiggen (Corsair): Burning Arrow * 24 (30) Chidehkir, Light of the Blind (Insect): Light of Deliverance * 25 (30) Neoli the Contagious (Skale): Extend Conditions * 25 (30) Bosun Mohrti (Corsair): Elemental Attunement * 24 (30) Lunto Sharpfoot (Insect): Shadow Meld * 24 (30) Bubahl Icehands (Skale): Grenth's Grasp * 28 (30) Acolyte of Melandru (Human): Avatar of Melandru Quests Notes * Vanquisher Title: 254-333 foes, depending on how many pop-ups are triggered. Varies if the following quests are active: Melonni's Meditations, Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger. *If you have the quest Feeding Frenzy Active, it may make vanquishing easier since you'll have Toma, a level 22 drake that kills any enemy instantly when they reach 20% or lower health. category:Kourna category:explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Kournan Bounty Category:Offers Skale Hunt *The unnamed Kournan garrison contains a guillotine. *Cartographers can gain an extra 0.1% of exploration by flagging a hero across the portal to Sunspear Sanctuary and off to the side. Then, by using skills such as Ebon Escape, Death's Retreat, Return, and Shadow Meld, a character can shadow step to that hero and explore an small area not normally accessible. An end of the world is encountered in this area. A video of this is available here.